


Daddy Dean Drabbles - I'm here

by DandelionDreaming



Series: Daddy Dean Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean Winchester, Daddy Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: Because I couldn't leave them alone, I'm back with some Dean/Rookie snippets and drabbles set after 'If I Could See You One More Time'.Daddy Dean Drabbles is a G rated, sweet series about Dean navigating being a husband and father of twins - Charlie & Suzie. You're his wife, whom he calls 'his Rookie' because you got together when he was training you to be a hunter (seeThe Rookie Series).Note: Because I'm just writing little moments as I get inspired - the timeline is not linear/will jump around a bit, the twins age will always be written at end of the summary (and included somewhere in the story) as a guide.* * *I'm hereYou know that Dean will always be there for you, protect you and your children with his life..  if he can.I'm not sure if this one's a 'G' ... let me know if you think I should rate it T or M. xTwins age 3 - 4yrs old
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Series: Daddy Dean Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Daddy Dean Drabbles - I'm here

You ran, your heart beating out your chest as you yelled for Dean. A twin under each arm, their chubby toddler legs wrapped around either side of your waist as you held them tight. Their little arms trying to hold on to you and their sweet faces buried in your chest as they clung to you, your own legs moving you faster than ever before. The heat from the fire all around you, the intense walls of flames making it hard to see. Fear and adrenalin driving you on, barely noticing the awkward extra weight of your children, focused purely on getting them safety. 

'Dean.' You screamed, wondering where he'd gone. He'd never leave you, never leave his children at the mercy of monsters, to die in a fire. It's his worst nightmare. 

'Fuck.' You exclaimed, rounding the corner and coming face to face with the witch. 

'You can't outrun me silly girl, my pets are everywhere. Your Dean can't help you now.' She trilled, her voice a strange sing song cadence that was immediately grating. 

'And you can't help your children. Better that you hand them over easy. You don't want them to have to watch Mommy die do you?' 

'Get away from us or I swear to god.' You threatened, both of you knowing it was an empty threat.

'Come now, I could put you up on the ceiling and make them watch - just like little Dean... neverending intergenerational trauma, what fun.' She sang, moving her finger as though she was conducting an orchestra.

You pulled them closer to you, kissing their heads as they whimpered, their scared noises breaking your heart, praying to Castiel silently. 

'Please Cass, we need you. Come save my babies please. Don't let my children be hurt.' You pleaded, your mind screaming your prayers. Trying to think of who else you could call on, pray to. Would Saltherna, Arianne, any of the fairies hear you? You silently prayed to them all.

You felt a burning heat sear through your body, and began to fall. Trying to lean backwards as you did so to protect the twins. 

'Rookie!' You heard Dean yell as darkness pulled you under. 

*

Hot. It was so hot. Why was it so hot? You felt like you were being boiled alive, from the inside out. The fire. You reached for your children and felt air, trying to cry out as you slipped back into unconsciousness. They were gone.

*

Dean woke with a start. Rookie was screaming for him with more fear in her voice than he'd ever heard. He flipped on the light, turning to look at the side of the bed where she usually lay. His heart pounding when he saw it was empty, sputtering and restarting when he saw she was laying on the floor, half way between the bed and the door as if she had been trying to crawl. He scrambled towards her and pulled her into his arms, her limbs floppy and her face grey, her body drenched in sweat.

'Rookie!' He yelled. 'Come on, wake up baby - wake up.' She was unresponsive, but her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eyelids. Her body scorching hot, almost too hot to touch. He was lifting her to carry her to the bathroom, and put her in an ice bath when Cass appeared in front of him.

'I came as soon as she prayed to me. Where are the children? Am I too late?' His blue eyes wide with concern.

'What? What do you mean?' Dean looked up in surprise.

'Rookie, she prayed to me, screaming to save her babies.' Said Cass, surprised as Dean suddenly thrust her into his arms. 

'She's sick. Fix her Cass.' He demanded, already halfway down the hall and into the twins bedroom. His heart thumping as he burst into their nursery, flooding the room with light and holding his breath as he surveyed them sleeping peacefully in their beds.

Suzie moved in annoyance at the light and sighed deeply, pushing her face into her teddy bear. Charlie didn't move but Dean could see the reassuring rise and fall of his chest. He felt light headed at the relief, staying for a few more seconds to be sure that they were okay, that he hadn't missed anything. The silence and sweet energy of the room calming him, nearly jumping out of his skin when he turned and almost walked straight into Arianne.

'I came as soon as I heard her call. Are they alright?' She asked, her beautiful fairy features pinched with worry and concern. 

'Jesus. You nearly gave me a heart attack.' Dean whispered, clutching his chest. 'She prayed to you too?' 

What the hell was she dreaming about, he wondered. Watching as Arianne didn't wait for his response, but hurried over to check the twins herself. She waved a hand over each of them in turn and before looking over at Dean.

'I don't understand? Charlie has a little sniffle and Suzie has been eating too much sugar when you weren't watching - she knows where you hide your Gummy Bears - you need to move them...' She frowned. 'But they are fine?' She questioned, tilting her head sideways in confusion. Her eloquent accent, a weird mix that sounded slightly french, but also a little english confusing him for a second - was she talking about Gummy Bears? Dean shook his head. 

'Yeah, Uh Rookie is sick - a fever. I think she just had a bad dream about the twins and called for you and Cass to help.' He rumbled, rubbing his face. 'Would you mind watching them for a bit anyway? Just in case - while I go check on her?' He asked.

'Of course. Let me know if I can do anything.' She smiled, clearly happy to watch over them. She had been there for their birth and nearly every day of their first fourteen months, still visiting them regularly. Whether they liked it or not - they had a very powerful and over protective actual fairy godmother who would always come when they needed her. Not to mention the angel they had for an Uncle.

Dean made his way back down the hall to find Rookie back in bed, her fever seemingly gone but she wasn't awake yet.

'I've broken the fever.' Said Cass, acknowledging Dean and looking down at her with sympathy. But I can't calm her fears from whatever it was that she was dreaming. She's fighting me, determined not to wake up, she thinks something bad has happened and she doesn't want to return to consciousness - I think that's something that only you can help with.' Cass said somberly. Clearly sad that he couldn't do more. 

Dean smiled his thanks and made his way over to the bed, rolling his eyes as the doorbell rang.

'Who the hell is that now? It's 3 am? Did she somehow message Sam as well?' He growled, nodding as Cass motioned that he'd get the door, leaving the two of you alone.

'Hey baby girl, it's safe to wake up - I promise. The kids are fine. You're fine. Whatever you were dreaming about was just a dream okay?' He soothed, stroking her head and kissing her temple. 'You did a bang up job of calling the calvary though. I feel much better knowing if ever I'm not there, you've proved that we got a fairy and an angel that'll be there as soon as our kids need them. Come on baby. You're safe, its okay. I'm here.' 

'Not to mention a witch.' Called Rowena from the doorway.

'She called for you too?' Asked Dean in surprise, Cass shrugging his shoulders helplessly behind her. 

'We have a connection. And while you may not always be my favourite person Dean Winchester, I have a very soft spot for your wife and children.' Rowena sniped, looking him up and down.

'How did you let her get in this state? Oh, my poor love.' She said gently, waving her hand over Rookie's body. Cass returning the look as Dean glanced at him sideways.

'Hmmph.' Breathed Rowena, standing back and gathering her things once more. 'It was a particularly nasty dream Dean. You need to reassure her a lot over the coming days. I'll leave some soothing tea - make sure she drinks it in the morning when she wakes up and before bed at night.' Rowena turned to leave. 

'And don't press her for details, there's a reason she'll hold back. Just make sure your own fears don't run away with your wee self when she does tell you. Oh, and tell her not to worry - it wasn't a premonition. Just a bad fever dream from whatever bug your children brought home from that nasty little pre-school. Why you insist on letting other stupid, ugly, germy children near those precious wee ones I'll never know.' Her heels clacking on the floor as Cass followed her out.

Dean blew out a breath and sat back, shaking his head. He was used to it by now, the parade of supernatural friends and near family in their lives, but it did give him pause sometimes. Especially when they all appeared from nowhere to save his wife and kids with no notice. None of them upset that it was a false alarm or seemingly for nothing. 

He felt his eyes filling as he imagined even dreaming about losing them as Rookie must have done. The thought alone was enough to give him heart palpitations and check the location of the nearest crossroads demon. They were beyond his everything, he'd never known what blessings were until they arrived in his life. He and Sam were bound to each other by blood, by history, by brotherhood and all the times they fought together and for one another. But this, his wife and kids? This bond, this life, this connection? He couldn't even articulate. Looking at her beautiful face, the face that smiled at him with love when he tried to wallow in self-loathing, the face that lit up and laughed at him, with him, because of him. That gave him these two children who split his heart wide open every day, walking through every wall and tough guy ruse he'd ever built as if it had never existed. Suddenly he was terrified, understanding Rowena's warning, and realizing he would need to reign it in, keep his shit under control. Rookie needed him to reassure her, not start imagining all the ways things could go wrong. Still he couldn't deny it had shaken him to his core to see her on the floor, that she had called not just Cass, but Arianne and Rowena in to help her, how terrified and scared she must have been. How whatever went down in her dream - he hadn't been there when she needed him.

'Charlie? Suzie?' Rookie's voice was small and weak beside him as she cried out. Dean pulling her into his arms once again, her teeth chattering and body trembling all over as she woke. Pushing him away as she tried to head towards the twins bedroom, make sure they were okay.

'Its alright - Arianne's with them, Cass is in there too. They're watching over them and I'm in charge of you baby girl. You're our biggest worry - it was just a fever dream. Nothing happened, there was no big bad, no monsters. Just a nasty bug from pre-school that obviously got a lot worse than the headache you went to sleep with.' He murmured, kissing her head over and over as he rocked her back and forth.

'No, Dean. No. My babies.' She cried, dissolving into incoherent sobs.

'Sshhh. Sssh. We'll go in there in a minute - as soon as you're a bit calmer. We don't want to wake them up and scare them yeah?' He held her tighter, calming them both. Using all his strength to stay centered for her, not to crumble at her pain, her terror and his inability to take it all away. 

'Jesus sweetheart - can you tell me what you were dreaming about?' He rumbled, rubbing her back soothingly.

'Nnn-no.' She chattered, shaking and make his heart ache. 'C-can't. Not yet. Just need to see them, touch them.' She whispered.

'Okay, come on.' He said, lifting her into his arms and holding her tight. 'I'll take you to them. I'm not letting you go. I'm right here. I'm always right here.' He soothed, holding her against his chest, kissing away her tears as he walked down the hall and into the twins room.

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Dean Drabbles is a G rated, sweet series about Dean navigating being a husband and fatherhood. You're his wife, whom he calls 'his Rookie' because you got together when he was training you to be a hunter.  
> To follow from the beginning you can read the (much more R rated) story - Hunter in Training via [The Rookie Series ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491710). Be warned - there is a lot of delicious smut. 🔥🔥🔥


End file.
